


Procrastination

by The Angelpocalypse (17angelsprings)



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Posted on Christmas, So Happy Holidays you sinners, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17angelsprings/pseuds/The%20Angelpocalypse
Summary: John has a really hard time concentrating on his assignment so Sera suggests he takes a break.
Relationships: John Doe/Seraphina (unOrdinary)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Procrastination

Old habits die hard, and his temptation to abandon his work was certainly putting up a fight as John hovers his finger over the next word he was supposed to read on the page at 2:02 a.m. He leaned his face into the book, squinting his eyes in concentration, but no matter how hard he stared at the word, with its thin, curvy lines creating an eloquent and meaningful yet simple scribble on the page, his brain refused to register it. If he couldn’t get past that word, then so much for getting through the rest of these forty pages and writing a comprehensive outline to turn in for his 7 a.m. English class on time.

Thinking that if he had to spend another second trying to read that single word again he would go mad, John let his head fall onto its side on the cold, hard desk with an audible thud. He looked ahead to see a faint outline of his beloved companion and angel of a girlfriend Sera sit up after what must have been a couple of hours of sleep at the most. John immediately sat up himself and watched her with owl-alert eyes. After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Sera slid off of the bed and approached him. Upon seeing her half-tired boyfriend form’s become clearer by the light on his desk, her lips curved into a smile, immediately casting John into a spell of confusion.

“S-Sera. I’m so sorry for waking-” Sera stepped forward and tapped a finger on his lips, effectively stopping John in his trail of apology. She lifted her finger off and as if it was a cue, John opened his mouth again: “I’ll try to be quieter as I finish up homework. So you can go back to sleep.”

Sera placed the digit on her own lips and her eyes lazily gazed on the wall past John’s head, as if she was pondering something. Then, she placed both of her hands behind her back and lifted her chin up to look down at the sitting John. What was exhaustion and sleeplessness a few seconds ago gave way to a suggestive hunger in her eyes. Her lips curled into a playful, just enough to be a flirty grin. “I don’t think so, John.” As if to emphasize the statement, she ran a hand over her magenta and green locks. “And you poor thing! You’ve been at this since I went to bed.” She glanced over at the book, skimming the pages John was reading. “Three hours. And you’re barely five pages in.”

“Easy for you to say, Ms. Straight-As. This book is so dense and full of fancy words that I need a whole goddamn five minutes just to comprehend every sentence. I bet you could read the whole book in twenty minutes.” John crossed his arms and looked up at his magenta-haired lover with a mildly cross expression. Sera leaned forward, her countenance still playful, and poked his forehead. John immediately reacted with confusion again, causing her to giggle a little.

“Dude, relax. I was just teasing. Seriously though, you should stop working for now and do something else. Something relaxing.”

John’s taut countenance melted into a gentle smile and he opened his arms up wide. Sera threw herself into them. Each of the lovers embraced the other as tightly as possible as the girl situated her knees on the chair's open space where the boy's thighs didn't cover. “Will you be going to sleep anytime soon?”

“I don’t think so. Now that you’re here in my arms.”

“Sweet.”

Sera rushed into her boyfriend's face for a peck on the lips. Determined to return the favor, but more generously, John pushed back, turning their mouths into wide, pushing canyons of soft flesh and saliva. Bigger, broader hands clasped then stroked through the short, messy, silky magenta strands with a few strips of green streaks. Meanwhile, a more slender pair grasped rich raven hair, even digging a bit into the scalp with matching colored nails. Fortunately for her, this elicited a low, pleasured grunt from her boyfriend. 

The couple broke off their kiss for a breath of fresh air, leaving a thinning trail of spit connecting them. Then John lowered his head towards the crook between his girlfriend's jaw and neck, lapped it sloppily, and trailed light, ticklish kisses all the way down to her collar bone. Sera whimpered and shivered each time the supple pair of lips mouthed her skin, leaving a moist, chilly - almost ghostly presence. The heat started building up in her face and in her way lower abdomen while a slowly growing tightness strained itself against John's boxers as these whimpers and shivers spurred on the color in his own cheeks. He slithered his fingers up to the baseline of her neck and shoulder, massaging it, letting his love relax - almost limply, into his arms. 

John's golden eyes introduced their lusty gloss and he swiped one of Sera’s tank top straps to the side and bit down at that spot. In response to the electrifying sensations reverberating throughout her body, a low cry of pleasure escaped Sera’s lips. Such a sound compelled John to suck on the area to make more of it until it left a mark redder than the skin around it. “Fuck it, it would be a hundred times better to do you than my homework,” John moaned into her skin.

Sera lifted her head off of her boyfriend's shoulder, her playful smirk becoming more sultry. Her equally sensual sky-blue irises stared right into the living burnt gold ones, causing the young man's face to burn with even more color than before. She cupped his face in her hands and locked lips with his once more. One of Sera's hands sneaked off into John's hair, this time giving it a slightly harder pull, which inadvertently caused her lover to bite her lower lip, but she groaned felicitously, welcoming the sharp but pleasant sensation. The other hand dragged its fingertips up to the naked and well-defined torso. Occasionally, she pressed one or more nails into the crevices of John's muscles, resulting in a bit of a shout in Sera's mouth and a wriggle of his hips. 

The two of them broke off the kiss again then Sera wasted no time pulling John’s shirt over his head. A single finger gently dragged across his chest and abs as the flat palm belonging to the other hand pressed intently down on the muscled skin. The young man leaned back on the chair and let his lover do as she pleased, enjoying the sight and feathery sensations for a solid minute. After that, he felt the need to reward her so he leaned forward and pulled Sera in by the waist, abruptly interrupting her hands' motions. One of John's own hands slid up her clothed side while the other explored her stomach under her tank top. The fingers touching her bare skin drew swirls and circles in it, making his girlfriend shiver down her spine. The others slowly crept up to the curve of her breast, amplifying the shivers by at least a two-fold when he brushed over the hardened peak with his thumb. In response, Sera let a brief, happy humming escape from her throat. Smiling to himself, John cupped and kneaded the mound. As his girlfriend’s physical senses were distracted with one side of her chest, his other hand caught up, doubling the gratification all around her upper-body. Sera was taken aback by the two very different experiences happening to her breasts simultaneously. Her breathing was hiking up. The hand that was originally placed on top of the covered bosom gradually drifted down her side, approaching where it started. It didn’t stop there but drifted even lower - all the way to the curve of her ass. 

John turned the chair so that he was facing the desk. Sera nearly lost balance in her upper-half from the sudden turn but she held herself steady by placing each hand on either side of her on the desk, letting out a quick breath of relief. Then her boyfriend pushed her a little further back on the desk. He pushed his book off of the desk, hearing it the floor with a loud thud, and looked up at her with hungry eyes as he applied pressure on Sera’s legs to spread them a little. Her eyes were full of coyness and she had a smirk to match.

"Something about this tells me you want it. You want me. Do you really want me? "The way John veiled his voice - rather unintentionally so- made Sera smirk even harder, inviting him in. However, for the sake of formalities, she nodded her head. His lust-glazed golden irises looked up to pierce his lover's soul and she felt shivers coming down her back. John parted his lips just a bit and licked them, creating a smacking sound afterward. 

The young man tugged at the hem of Sera's shorts. He started to pull them down only to pause for a moment to question where a pair of panties was supposed to be when there was bare skin instead. “Something tells me you were planning this before you came over. Is that why you wanted to stay with me for the night?”

Sera had no answer, only causing John to abandon his plans for undressing her for the time being. “Alright then. Keep your secrets.” Her own grin began growing until he pressed his face down in her stomach to kiss it and she let out a pleasant sigh. John slowly crept one hand up on the left thigh while the other one stayed in place on her right thigh. He smiled into her stomach and at sudden lightning speed, pressed his pointer finger on where he guessed her clit would be. Sera confirmed this guess to be correct by drawing in a strong breath. Satisfied with that answer, he pressed onto it and rubbed it around in a circle. Feeling a bit petty that her boyfriend wouldn’t remove her shorts, she bit her lip to try to stifle any moans. The harder and faster her boyfriend rubbed her clit, the more difficult resistance came to be. 

"John, please."

"Please, what."

"Just. Take them off already."

“Take what off?”

“My pants!” Sera let out a flustered huff afterward.

"Of course, Queen Sera."

The young lady shot him a look and the young man chuckled, softening his smile. In that moment, John's eyes were almost innocent-looking. They basked in the standstill of Sera's goddess-like form and were filled with an awe that would be futile to try to put in words. Then the clouds of lust resumed. He pressed his thumb to her opening and it nearly slipped inside from how slick it was. 

"Tch. So wet.”

Sera playfully stuck her tongue out, trying to look as flirty as possible while also trying not to lose composure over the mere brush of her boyfriend’s thumb. John could feel her eyes preying on the tent in his pants. He smirked and his lover smirked as well. However, Sera’s grin was wiped off of her face when John scootched his chair back, the tent suddenly becoming farther from her. 

Within seconds, she could feel her thighs being pinned down on the desk and a wet, stroking sensation closing in on the middle. The girl looked over her torso to see only a field of black hair extremely close to her. Her face extremely flushed at this point, but still determined not to let her boyfriend have his way entirely, Sera grabbed a tuft of his hair, pulling him even closer to her pussy.

John angled his face for his tongue to trace on one of her outer labia for the last time before reaching the clit with the tip and flicking it. His girlfriend responded positively with a low moan. Then he plunged his tongue inside her, where he felt a nearly overwhelming amount of wetness. John commenced licking, starting with small, slow strokes before ravenously lapping her juices. Sera’s huffs settled into a heavy rhythm, only to be interrupted with whimpering as John’s fingers somehow snuck onto her clit. He rubbed it vigorously in the same manner as when she had her shorts on, adding a bit of pinching and twisting here and there.

It was not long before Sera could sense an impending climax. John, anticipating her orgasm from the way her inner walls pulsed with rapid, desperate energy, let go of one of her thighs and made quick work opening the drawer and searching for just what he needed as he continued tongue-fucking her and pleasuring her bean. Out of the need to hold herself steady, Sera withdrew her hand from her lover’s head and set it on the desk next to her side. 

Free from her grip, John took this opportunity to slither his tongue out from inside her and slow the handiwork on her clit, much to the disappointed pout on his girlfriend’s face. However, that pout disappeared quickly when she saw what he was waving in front of her. John held the package in his mouth as he pulled down his pants along with his boxers. He sighed in relief as his erect cock sprang free. Then he ripped off the top of the package smooth and free. Without much of a struggle, he single-handedly rolled the lubed-up condom on his dick, looking at Sera straight in the eyes as he did so. She shivered, admiring her lover’s hungry gaze on her body and his still steady and sensual rubs. 

“You ready for the big guy?” John accentuated his question with a wink. 

“Hell yeah I am,” Sera panted, winking back at him.

John stepped forward and guided his cock to her entrance, pushing it in without much haste. Right away he pulled back out until nearing the tip and slammed himself back in, drawing a moan out of his girlfriend. As he was repeating this motion over and over, John leaned over to press kisses onto Sera’s chest. They were a bit sloppy as her breasts were constantly bouncing with his thrusts. His lips skimmed to the top of one and instantly took a nipple in his mouth. His tongue gave it a test flick. Then he licked it, sucked it, and even bit it. His lover made a high pitch mewl in response. He took his mouth off of the pap with a crisp clear pop sound and headed over to the other one to give it the same treatment. 

Once he was done with Sera’s breasts, John continued mouthing her up slowly, savoring the taste of her with each kiss, until he reached her lips. Then he pressed his with hers once more. While making out with him, Sera placed one hand in his hair, gradually tightening her grip with each thrust, and other sliding down his back as far as she could reach. She dug her nails into John’s back and let his motions shift her fingers up and down for a little scratching sensation. She felt a pleased moan vibrate into her mouth, which curved into a satisfied smirk.

Sera was nearing her orgasm once more. “J-John. I’m going to cum. F-Fuck me senseless!” At her command, John sped up his thrusts and his strokes, maximizing and overwhelming her with pleasure. In mere moments, she was pushed to the edge, her inner walls tightening around John’s cock, but he continued to fuck her nonetheless. Sera’s juices flowed around him like a rapidly streaming river, spilling out of her and dripping onto the floor. 

Not long after Sera cane did John also reach his climax. He slowed his thrusting to a complete stop then felt his cock explode with cum inside his condom. After coming down from his high, he gave a few lazy thrusts before sliding out of her completely, condom covered on the outside with juices, filled on the inside with semen. 

John carried the naked Sera over to his bed, laid her down, and recovered her with his blankets. “I’ll do laundry tomorrow. Want to borrow any of my clothes?”

“Mmm. Tomorrow.”

“Alright. If you say so.” As he was sitting down, he picked up the discarded book and looked at the clock on his desk. 2:58 a.m. it said. John looked at the book, eyes landing on the word he had trouble focusing on earlier. However, in less than a second, he actually read the word and comprehended it in the context of the sentence. He had a little over three hours to complete the reading and make the required outline, but with his newfound concentration, it was definitely possible. Nevertheless, he knows the assignment will barely get a passing grade thanks to his procrastination habits. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've started this months ago, but finally do I finish it. Anyway, I hope you liked the fic!
> 
> If you got any suggestions I should consider for future fics, then feel free to comment them down below : D


End file.
